Valeric Navy
The Valeric Navy, also known as the Aevaleric Nalinius is the Naval command of the Grand Valerius States. It was founded in 1884 along with the Valeric Army and was a skilled but small Navy until it was dismantled in 1946, after the defeat in WW2. It was however reformed in 1970 and has since then never regained its former size. History The Valeric Navy was founded by Aurelius Tealesh due to the need to replace the aging navy of Vali as well as create a more unified navy for the new Nation. Equipment The Valeric Navy has had varying equipment over the years, however is highly modernized though small at its current state. It currently operates 52 ships and 200,000 active personnel, with 10,000 in reserve. Ships The Name of Commissioned Valeric Ships is ANS or VNS, standing for Aevaleric Nalinius Sialen or Valeric naval ship. There is however no special designation upon the hull for different ship classes as the classes are named different on the official records. However Prior to the reformation it did have separate designation for ship Classes, due to the wide variety of ships prior to the destruction of the largest portion of the Navy in 1945, as such the current system is Each Ship is Designated by Name,Class,Type for example the VNS Arziovilla, Arziovilla Class, Frigate, in the record books. Aircraft Carriers The Valeric Navy, has currently 4 Active Aircraft Carriers in its navy. These Aircraft Carriers are some of the largest ships used by the fleet. There are plans to expand the number of Active Carriers to 10. Battleships The Valeric Navy, currently has 8 Active Battleships, as well as 2 in reserve which can be launched at any point. These ships are the backbone of the Valeric Naval Doctrine and are often heavily equipped. They are most often used alongside carriers comprising what is a Valeric Naval Strike Force. Frigates The Valeric Navy has 6 Active Frigates and have plans to expand that number to 12. The Frigate in the Valeric Navy is most often used to escort other Ships, and as such they are often seen with the Carriers or Battleships when deployed. As they are used to combat Submarines in a role that Destroyers commonly are put in. Cruisers The Valeric Navy has 8 active cruisers and 2 in reserve, however the Grand Valerius States has plans to double that number to 20. The Cruisers are often seen patrolling the Waters of the Grand Valerius States alongside the Destroyers and Patrol Boats. As such they often see little action however Cruisers also can comprise a part of the Valeric Naval Strike Force carrying NAGA. Destroyers The Valeric Navy has 10 Active Destroyers and no reserve ships, with plans to expand the destroyer fleet to 15 ships. These ships are often seen patrolling the seas of the Grand Valerius States or escorting other ships though this is rare. The Destroyers are often used to patrol for Submarines that are in Valeric Waters. Patrol boats The Valeric Navy operates numerous smaller boats that are considered Patrol Boats and as such they are not considered ships due to their size and low crew. The Patrol Boats often are used to patrol the Seas of the Grand Valerius States aswell as couriers during Radio Silence, and as such often carry messages between the Islands in this event. Submarines The Valeric navy operates 12 active submarines which comprises the largest portion of the navy with plans to expand that number to 30. These submarines carry out many duties including carrying and covert operations during times of war. As such they are some of the most relied upon parts of the Valeric Navy, and often helmed by the best in the Navy. Category:Articles by Varino Dynasty Category:Military organizations